Sheep in Wolf's Clothing
by funanyaTHEmute
Summary: -Discontinued- A collection of Seth/OC drabbles and one-shots for every theme of the alphabet, A-Z.
1. A: Appreciation

**Appreciation**

Seth Clearwater Series

* * *

In the past three months that we had been dating, I had often questioned if there was anything _wrong _with Seth Clearwater; Where were his faults? He was like some kind of Disney Prince Charming: handsome, kind, understanding, loyal, patient, funny - you name it. There hadn't been a single moment between us that I wished I could take back (well, maybe my reaction to the Quileute tribe's secret, but even that only brought us closer together in the end).

I mean, maybe his pack was a little insane, but it wasn't a direct reflection of Seth himself. It wasn't his fault that they could all hear his thoughts when they were in their wolf forms and were immature enough to tease me about it at every possible moment. No, the jerks that were his 'brothers' couldn't be held against him. And he was always so nice about apologizing for thinking about me so much...

Maybe _too_ nice. Yes, that was it - Seth was too nice. Especially at a time like this; my time of the month, if you catch my drift.

"Seth," I growled, taking on his own canine characteristics when there wasn't an ounce of Quileute blood in my body. The teen-wolf flinched, knowing what was coming. "Stop fawning like that! God, your like a dog or something!"

Oh, the irony. With no pun truly intended, his relation to a dog was no laughing matter. Even when he wasn't in that furry form, he could still be compared to one: a needy animal that was always stepping on your toes trying to be as close as possible, sticking their nose into everything that you do and taking it as their duty to scare even the mailman away if they got within ten feet of you. Sometimes it was endearing how protective he was over me, but other times I just wanted to lock him in a kennel.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, genuine contrite obvious. I was too irritated to take much notice, however.

"Could you just back off a little, please? Do you have any idea how annoying it is that you're always _right there _at every second?"

"Right. Sorry!"

He nearly fell over in his hurry to give me more space. The act made me snarl. If him acting like a body guard didn't anger me enough, it was the way he took my words as law that send me over the edge. Just because I was his imprint didn't mean he had to worship the ground I walked on! Would it really kill him to stand up for himself every once in a while? If I wanted another pet in my life, I would buy a hamster.

I settled for rolling my eyes and continuing down the dirt road towards the reservation. I knew it wasn't really fair to be such a (for lack of a better word that didn't sound so intentionally used) _bitch _to Seth - this was only my hormones speaking. But the feelings were real, chemically influenced of not, and any reactions I took to his doting personality would have real effects on each of our lives. It was better just to bite my tongue and take all of this in stride as we trudged towards the Clearwater's home in silence.

It came as a relief when the humble abode finally came into sight. I could have ran towards the house and left Seth in the dust, but Sue saved me the trouble and appeared from the back garden.

"Shiloh, Seth!" she called, waving cheerily. I actually smiled at the sight - maybe it was her pleasant nature itself or just the fact that she was a woman, but I was honestly happy to see her. "You two are home from school already?"

I nodded, not even bothering to let Seth respond to his mother at all before I greeted her first. I think I shocked both her and her son when I wrapped the older woman in a sound hug. She returned the gesture, albeit a little awkwardly, before shooing Seth away. It was as she knew exactly what was going through my mind at that moment - a female's instinct.

"Seth dear, why don't you go get some snacks ready for the both of you? I just went grocery shopping today - there should be plenty."

"But..._mom_...."

I could hear how hesitant her was to leave, easily imagining the way he was shuffling his feet and shifting his gaze back and forth between us skeptically. Damn it, he didn't even trust me to be alone with his **mother**! I stiffened, feeling raging tears filling my eyes. I honestly didn't know if I could handle this - he was just too much sometimes.

"Let me talk to Shiloh for a while," Sue said, her tone underlined with a warning. "It's a girl thing, sweetie. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

It took another minute of subliminal convincing between the two, but Seth finally managed to pull away from the scene and drag himself into the house. Sue was quick to break the embrace, sending me a sympathetic stare and wiping the few tears from under my eyes.

"Don't be too hard on him," she admonished, the crows feet on the corners of her eyes emphasized as she smiled encouragingly. "He's a man after all - he doesn't understand the kinds of things we go through. He can try all he wants, but we both know that his pestering only gets in the way."

I snorted on a laugh, grinning guiltily. I couldn't believe I had actually _cried_ over something so stupid. "Yeah, that's true. I guess I'm just too overly-emotional right now..."

Sue rubbed my shoulders, eyes sparkling with a youthful care only she could pull off. "Understandable. But remember - Seth lives with Leah. If he can put up with her mood swings and not run away, you shouldn't have to worry about anything too serious."

* * *

I made my way into the house a few minutes later, calmed by Sue's soothing and ready face my boyfriend again without any hard feelings. Ms. Clearwater had heightened my mood and convinced me to give Seth a break.

'_You should head back in before he can't control himself anymore and comes back out_,' she had said with fond amusement. _'I really don't know what you've done to that boy of mine, but I swear he was under some kind of spell the way he's so attached to you!'_

In a way, I was both flattered and sickening with the fact that I knew about Seth (and Leah's) werewolf halves when even their mother had no idea. But in any case, it wasn't really any of my business - that was between the siblings whether or not they wanted to tell her. I had enough of my plate just taking care of Seth and dealing with his duties to the pack. **[1]**

Seth was in the kitchen, just where I had imagined he would be. His back was facing the entrance, but from what I could see he was making nachos or something, judging by the ingredients scattered across the counter. I smiled, just standing back to watch him for a moment. He was so cute.

Eventually he noticed my stare and looked over his shoulder curiously. The way his eyes instantly shined with renewed vigor at the mere sight of me still caused my cheeks to flare.

"Shiloh! You're finally back! Good - I was getting worried there for a minute. Now, I was going to just get some chips for us, but I didn't know what flavor you were in the mood for. Then I thought about if you would want dip or not, so I thought maybe I could just pour a few different options out. Then I was sort of got a craving for nachos, but I wasn't sure if you'd want them so a made a bowl of pretty much everything we had and thought you could just pick out whichever you... decide... Shiloh? Shy, are you okay?"

I was suddenly filled with the urge to wring his cute little neck. Why did he have to be so annoyingly accommodating? It was like he was desperate for my approval - _still_! He didn't have to try so hard - he already had me and I wasn't going anywhere! What the hell could he be thinking in going out of his way to be such a suck-up? Did he think I enjoyed being catered to? Was I supposed to appreciate his overzealous efforts?

"Seth," I grit out, fighting with my inner emotions to keep from outright screaming. If Seth had been in in his four-legged body, his tail would have been pinned between his legs - he knew what a horrible temper I could develop when I was angry. It nearly rivaled Paul's to some extend, the only difference being that it only occurred for a few days every month. "What were you thinking? Not only did you make a mess, but do you know how much food you just wasted?!"

He blinked, face screwed up in confusion. Normally, I would have thought the expression was adorable. In the current mindset, however, it was infuriating.

"Huh?" he grunted stupidly. "What'ya mean? I'll eat whatever you don't - you know that. And besides, the only mess we have to clean up is throwing the empty bags away."

I rolled my eyes at his naivety. "And what about the _dishes_?" I questioned flippantly. "Let me guess, you were just going to leave them in the sink and have your mother do them, right?"

"Well...I hadn't really thought of that, but I guess so..."

Something snapped in me. "Of course you hadn't thought of that! You're too busy catering to me that you don't even consider anyone else! Don't you realize how much your mom already has to do around here? She's a single woman now, Seth! There's laundry, cleaning, gardening, bills to pay, keeping you and Leah comfortable - couldn't you do a little to help her out every once in a while?! No, of course not - because it's all about _me_, isn't it? Are you retarded or something?!"

Seth was visually shocked at my outburst. It was a very rare occasion where I would raise my voice and ramble in such a way. Gradually, his face lifted into some kind of sheepish grin while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gee, I thought girls liked it when they're boyfriends were attentive..."

Oh, that was the wrong thing to say, buddy.

"Seth Clearwater," I growled, volume dangerously low. "You are a _jerk_."

And with those final words I turned on my heal and stormed out of the house. Or attempted to, at least, until the freakishly buff boy caught up with me in three steps and held my elbow captive in his sturdy fingers.

"Shy, wait up! You know I didn't mean it like that - I was just kidding around to try and lighten things up..."

I whirled around, glaring up into those innocent brownie-colored orbs (the distance between my eyes and his was half a foot, but I managed a dominating effect relatively well all the same) and slapped his grip away forcefully. If I had been any other human, the physically assault would have broken my knuckles. It seemed that even Seth's supernatural strength automatically softened at my touch. Sure, it still hurt, but there was no lasting damage.

Mustering up my best scowlish pout, I put my hands to my hips like I had seen mothers do on television on many occasions. The reaction was instant: just like a scolded school boy Seth, in his six-foot-bulging-muscled-masculine glory, turned red in shame and hung his head. It was pretty ridiculous, but I was proud to have this power over him.

"This is not the time," I spoke clearly. "...to_ joke _about what an ass you are for spoiling me."

He tried to hold it back, he really did; I could tell. But the smirk eventual won out and slithered up one corner of his lips.

I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms indigently. "What's so funny? You're not taking me seriously, are you?"

He allowed his gaze to climb up until it reached mine. The unadulterated humor sparkling behind his corneas began to loosen my mood instantly.

"C'mon, Shy," he muttered with an air of innocence, pushing his palm into the pockets of his jeans and rocking back and forth on his heels. I was reminded of Oliver Twist asking for more gruel. My heart softened, anger melting away like butter. "Admit it, this whole thing is a little silly..."

I raised a brow. Silly? Even when my attitude was equalizing to a state of internal homeostasis, I couldn't help but to keep the charade going a little longer; I wanted to see where he would go with this.

"I mean," he hurried to elaborate, reading into the look on my face. "It's just that we're fighting over something really stupid, you know? Out of everything that could get you upset, it's that I look out for you too much..."

"Yeah," I shot back, falsely irate. "_Too_ much."

"But it's coming from a good place - I care about you more than anything else in the world!"

"You shouldn't."

"You're my imprint - my soul mate. How am I supposed to let you be unhappy when it hurts me to see you not smiling?"

Damn, that was sappy. It was like listening to some teenage love story filled to he brim with cliché lines of eternal devotion. But still, that boy was a real sweetheart when he wanted to be. I couldn't help but fall even more in love with him in that moment...

"I hate you right now."

...But he didn't have to know that.

"What!" Seth gasped, traumatized. I guess getting told that you're hated by your 'soul mate' could do that to a person. "H-how can you say that? You can't be serious - "

"So now on top of being my own personal secret service, you can dictate what I am and am not?"

"No! I just mean... I was wrong to be so protective - "

"Yeah, you were wrong."

"But I _meant_ well! Shy, Shiloh, what was I supposed to do? Come on, I don't get it! Please tell me! Did you want me to wait until you got in to ask what you wanted to eat? I'm sorry I just jumped into a decision like that by myself - "

I smacked his shoulder to shut him up. "This isn't about the food, you swine!"

Seth blinked, dubious. "Huh? So you don't care that I used up pretty much every grocery my mom bought - "

"Yes, I do."

"But you just said - "

"I know. And you're wrong."

"What?! About what?"

"Everything."

His brows dipped in desperation, a hand coming up to combs through his hair. "Ergh, Shy, what does that _mean_?! I don't understand anything you're saying! Nothing is making sense to me right now…"

It was in that moment when I couldn't hold my straight, stern face anymore. A smile broke out, growing steadily with the more anxiety Seth began to display.

"It means," I started off slowly, tone calmed to the tone of a teacher. Seth watched me like a hawk, mouth hanging dumbfounded. "That you are always wrong, and I am always right. If you want things to work out peacefully between us, you have to always remember that."

"…"

I waited, the feeling of hilarity building up the longer Seth gawked like an idiot.

"…_What_?"

The laugh finally broke out at the expression of bewilderment on Seth's face. I shook my head, walking up to the young man and patting him lightly on the elbow.

"Come on," I offered, now totally calm and chipper. "Let's go clean up the mess you made so you're mom can start dinner."

I continued into the next room without waiting for his response, a little surprised when he didn't immediately follow. My first hunch that he was too disoriented at the present time to move was more or less confirmed when I caught the traces of words being whispered under his breath. Curious, I waited just inside of the kitchen entrance to listen in on what he was muttering.

"This is crazy," he hissed lightly. "Was she serious? She wants a lap dog?"

I snickered at the wording. The day was full of lame puns.

Seth exhaled deeply from the hall, revolving on his heel and stalking into the kitchen at a snail's pace. "That girl's crazy…"

A smirk slither up onto my lips. That boy was a bit of a pansy…

"…but I guess it's just one of her faults…"

But I guess it was just one of his faults. It was in no competition when I compared it to his good traits: the handsome, kind, understanding, loyal, patient, funny - you name it characteristics that made me fall for him in the first place.

I could appreciate the less admirable attributes when I considered that Seth wouldn't be **my** Seth without them.

* * *

**(A/N) Just to make things clear, there will be no sense of a real time line in this series - I'll be skipping around all over the place the entire time depending on what the theme is. Also, I haven't read past Eclipse, so as far as I'm concerned anything that happened in Breaking Dawn doesn't exist. I prefer things that way, and hopefully you guys won't mind too much xD**

**[1] For some reason I had it in my mind that Sue didn't know about Seth and Leah being werewolves, but when I asked a friend she said that Sue didn't in New Moon but was told later on by Billy because of the demands of the pack. Either way, I was too lazy to take that line out. As I mentioned, there is no real sense of a time line in this series so I don't find the question of Sue knowing particularly relevant. If it comes up again at any other point, she'll know or not know only depending on which fits in better with the plot I'm doing at that time. Sorry if this is an inconvenience :[**


	2. B: Beauty

**Beauty**

Seth Clearwater Series

* * *

Seth was sprawled out on his family's couch, one of his mammoth legs hanging off the side completely, head conked back on the arm rest, mouth wide with deafening snores and a small trail of saliva steadily making its way towards his chin.

It wasn't exactly the vision of perfection, but I would take it.

We had made plans to meet up today, me hitching a ride form my father down to the reservation at noon so that Seth and I could spend the day together. I was only slightly disappointed when I entered the home to find its only current inhabitant, Seth, passed out. I knew he had been up patrolling with the pack for most of the night and this was probably his way of catching up on the last few days of missed sleep. I should have just let him rest, and so I did.

…For a while. But hanging around your boyfriends house while the rest of his family was out and he was unconscious wasn't something that got my heart beating in anticipation. I watched TV for a while, the volume turned down to where I could only just hear it as to not disturb the snoozing male. Unfortunately, the only things airing on a Saturday afternoon were reality shows and CSI. I didn't find whores and forensics quiet as fascinating as the rest of the world.

By the time an hour had passed of simply flipping through the Clearwaters' ninety-six basic cable stations I had had enough. Sighing, I rolled my head over to look at the fifteen-year-old behemoth from my adjacent position on the cushioned leather loveseat. There were no signs that he was about to arouse anytime soon - in fact, I didn't think he had shifted his position at all from when I had first found him. I felt slightly guilty about it, but that had to change.

Pulling myself quietly to my feet, I tip-toed to Seth's side and settled on the floor by his upper half. Even when there was crusted drool marring the corners of his mouth I couldn't help but admire the young werewolf. In a state of grotesque slumber or not, Seth was one of the most beautiful people -inside and out- that I had ever met.

I mentally slapped myself for that cheesy thought a second later. What was this: a fanfiction?

Shaking my head to clear out any romantic ideas, a few mischievous one popped into my mind instead. In particular, I had just thought of a way to make Seth look even _better_.

I scrambled up and to the kitchen with as much hast and silence as I could manage. I could only pray that Seth's enhanced senses wouldn't wake to any of the noise, feelings, or smell of my plan.

Gathering my weapons quickly, I shuffled back into the family room where Seth was still blessedly snoozing, my arms laded with various culinary objects. With the care of handling a child, each individual tool was placed strategically around to encompass me on the floor, within reach and ready to be put to use. I smirked, picking up the nearest article and getting to work.

* * *

"Seth."

I shook him gently at first, slowly adding more force when I realized treating him like a normal human wouldn't do a thing. "Wake up, Seth."

It took a little more time and abuse than I would have preferred, but I was eventually able to coax Seth's eyes open. I wasn't sure if he was coherent or not right away but after a few sluggish blinks, yawns and stretches his eyes focused in more directly on me and brightened instantly.

"Shiloh," he crooned in delight, sitting up. I smiled back in return, glad that he was finally awake and we could begin interacting. "Sorry 'bout that. How long have you been waiting?"

"You were passed out when I got here. Don't worry about it, though - I found a couple of ways to entertain myself for a while."

Despite my assurances, Seth rubbed the back of his neck shamefully. I simply watched on wordlessly, content with gazing at his face.

"You're pretty," I breathed, unable to hold it in any more. Seth startled, clearly thrown off by the fact that I had just used such a feminine description for him out of nowhere. After a period of stunned stillness the boy grinned back.

"You're beautiful," was his earnest comeback. The words set my face ablaze. I tried to gain some control over myself by examining every inch of the Quileute's skin.

I wasn't the kind of girl who carried around a bag of make-up with them every time I stepped out of the house, so I had had to make do with some edible creativity. Thinking more logically about it now, I suppose I could have just ventured into Sue or Leah's rooms and borrowed a few cosmetics, but the act still wouldn't have felt right. Things worked out fine this way.

Melted semi-sweet chocolate chips made a surprisingly gratifying French-styled mustache. The same liquidized cocoa was smeared across Seth's brows to make one giant caterpillar above his eyes, a large mole dotted randomly on his left cheek to add some character. Apart from that, the Clearwaters had had a curious abundance of cake frostings in their refrigerator that I hoped they wouldn't miss. I had been especially fond of the colored writing gels in shades of red, blue and yellow. I had based Seth's cheeks with the yellow, giving him a sickly tinge and carefully applied the blue in a circle around his eyes. For a final touch, my favorite flavor - strawberry- was dabbed onto his already delectable lips and made them shimmer scarlet.

He was a masterpiece.

Seth tilted his head quizzically. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I wondered how he couldn't feel the paste on his face and when he would actually take notice. I let the matter slide for the moment, sending him a perfectly tender stare.

"I told you - I think you're pretty."

I'm sure he must have been blushing under all of the icing, but the way his eyes widened a little and his jaw slacked was obvious enough. His expression was only highlighted by my art.

"Thanks," he giggles awkwardly, adding to the humor of his appearance. I laughed, keeping the true reason a secret. Seth's hand reached out for mine, gripping my fingers gingerly in his grasp. His thumb traced invisible shapes in my palm, eliciting a tremor through the length of my body. "But I'm nothing compared to you, babe."

I snorted, ruining the moment by rolling my eyes. "You're only saying that because you have some freaky canine urge to mate with me."

"Probably," he agreed easily. My deadpanned glance tore a grin out of him. "But either way I'm telling the truth, whether my own twisted judgment or not."

What a corn dog.

I bit my lip, climbing up from my kneel on the floor and placing my hands to his knees for leverage. His hands held my wrists in place as I looked him in the eye devilishly.

"I guess we're both pretty biased, but at least we're beautiful to at least one person in this world. They're the only one that matters, right?"

At his smug nod I smirked, leaning in and pressing my lips to his. He tasted even sweeter than usual.

* * *

**(A/N) This is probably how most of the other One-Shots will be - short little drabbles that are more corny than Shepard's Pie. I hope you guys are okay with these mini-stories, because I think doing things like this is the only possible way I'll ever finish this Booklet.**

**Oh, and reviews would help a lot, too!**


	3. C: Cadence

**Cadence**

Seth Clearwater Series

* * *

"Wow, Seth... you kinda suck."

He snorted, bringing his monstrous hands away from the guitar strings and sending me a dark look. I smiled. One of the main reasons why he failed in the music department was probably that his fingers were too large and bulky to be of much practicality. They got in the way more than helped when he tried hitting certain notes.

"Like you're much better," he muttered under his breath, still intending for me to hear. I shrugged carelessly and agreed with his statement.

"Yeah, I'm not much good either," I sighed, standing up from my cross-legged position in the grass and whipping some dirt off of my jeans. "...but I'm still better than you. I think most second graders would be, actually. The average man has at least an ounce of rhythm in his body - maybe your mutation messed that up."

Seth placed my guitar on the ground beside him, staring down at it like _it_ had just insulted him rather than me. "You're only better because you're brother's a good teacher," he defended with machismo. "I don't have some rock star showing me how to play the stupid thing..."

I snorted, kicking the sole of Seth's shoe repeatedly out of boredom. "Wanna-be rock star, you mean. Kane's only a year older than me."

My best-friend-turned-boyfriend-turned-soul-mate looked up curiously, squinting to see my face in the hazy sunlight of my backyard. "So? There are plenty of big bands made out of kids that aren't out of high school. What, do you not think he can make it or something?"

My nose wrinkled indecisively. "I dunno. He's great and everything, but it's such a long shot. I guess I just don't want to get my, or his, hopes up."

"I know what you mean," Seth nodded slowly, the idea making its way through his head reasonably.

I sighed, quickly growing bored with this outdoor activity. Seth had trekked up to my home in Mora, Washington to get away from the reservation for a change. Unfortunately, the initial excitement of being unsupervised on my family's property rather than his died out in about three minutes. With my father gone on a date, younger brother off at a friends and older brother jamming out with his current band mates, the cabin plunked down in the middle of nowhere was deserted - and completely devoid of any entertainment. Seth an I weren't ready to take full advantage of the freedom with anything too intimate, so we were left to pretend that this wasn't awkward in the least and think of some other way to have fun.

Biting my lip, I squinted up towards the hazy sky, knowing full well that this spurt of sunshine wouldn't last long. If I had to say, it'd be raining again in a half hour, tops.

"Let's go inside," I suggested restlessly. "Might as well head in before the clouds come."

Seth looked at me like I had asked him if he believed in fairies. "Why would you want to do that?" he questioned. "We should enjoy the sun while its actually around."

I just shrugged. It really didn't matter much either way; there was nothing to do on the campgrounds. The land where my family resided was technically a public camping park, but we were able to get a log cabin off a bit from the tourist settlements as a permanent home. It was peaceful up in the mountain, but it could get deadly dull at times like these.

"The sun is weird," I stated. It wasn't that I had any personal vendetta against the radiation (or that I ever thought about it in depth at all) but sometimes you just had to say _something_ to get an interesting conversation started. "It's gone so much around here that when it actually does come out its like some distant cousin coming to visit: annoying and out of place."

I actually loved those rare occasion when the sun would peak out from behind the clouds. The light always seemed to make the earth glow brighter with youth and vitality; it was like your eyes opened up a little wider when you could step outside and have to shield your face from the luminescence. I almost felt like I was a little kid again finding my favorite toy that had been lost underneath the couch.

Seth raised a brow, ready to throw out a rebuttal about how he knew I was lying and enjoyed baking in the UVs more than freshly baked brownies. I cut him off before he could, however, shaking my head and nodding towards the horizon.

"See, there you go," I settled, smirking bitterly towards the incoming rain clouds. "It heard me say that it was unwelcome and its heading back where it belongs."

The young werewolf frowned as he took in a deep breath, seeming to soak up the last second of central star's presence. He sighed once it had disappeared, drumming his fingers along his knees.

"Okay," he succumbed. "Let's go back inside now, I guess."

Biting down on a smile, I led the way back towards the house and trusted that Seth would grab my guitar and follow. I slid open the back door, waiting until he had caught up and stepped inside before skipping into the room myself and locking up. By the time I turned around, Seth was already sniffing through the refrigerator in search of food. I smiled, knowing he wouldn't dare make himself so at home while the rest of my family was around.

"What do you want to do now?" he called over his shoulder, torso now submerged into the cooling box to get a closer look some sandwich meats. I shrugged out of habit, knowing that he couldn't see me and answering anyway.

"Watch a movie."

Seth popped his head out of the fridge for a moment to shoot me a grin. "I shoulda guessed."

Okay, I might have been known around town for being a bit of a cinematic freak. It's not like owning 1500 (and counting) DVDs and VHS tapes was a bad thing: I liked to call it a hobby. Others used the terms 'obsession,' 'fetish,' and -in the words of my father- an 'anti-drug.'

"Got any preference?" I asked, hopping onto the marble counter top to watch Seth scrounge through my food supply from a higher vantage point. He shrugged, not looking up from his search.

"Just as long as its in English."

I might not have mentioned that my collection included film from across the world. Subtitles really weren't so bad once you got used to them. Besides, foreign countries had a very different idea about what made for good entertainment - watching such a wide variety of work was a learning experience, really. I used that justification with my father to convince him that he was better off teaching me about culture by lending me his credit card to import those films rather than sending me to their land of origins. It saved him more money. He couldn't argue with that.

"A comedy?" I suggested, already having an idea in mind. Seth twitched his neck a little, like he was attempting some kind of distracted nod.

"Sure."

A grin broke out across my face. "_Superstar_ it is, then."

Seth finally broke away from his hunt, jaw slackened incredulously. "That one again? Don't you ever get sick of it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you ever get sick of your tail bone popping out of your ass? Of course not - its a part of you. I happen to hold Mary Katherine very close to my heart. Besides, I haven't seen it in almost two months now. It's a bout time to pay a visit, don't you think?"

He grumbled, pouting as he prodded the refrigerator door closed with his foot (one arm laden with soda and various ice cream toppings) and moved on to the cupboards.

I bit my lip, sensing his obvious disagreement. "Do you really not want to watch it? We _can_ pick something else."

He let out a huff of air, pivoting around to send me an insistant stare. "It's fine," he said smoothly, going back to his culinary preparations. I wondered if he was serious of just trying to be cooperative. "I never said I didn't like the movie. It's just that I thought you might want to watch something you haven't seen before."

Normally I might have argued that point, said he was right and that we should explore some of the videos that had yet to leave their packaging, but I **really** wanted to watch one of my favorites. If I could get away with _Superstar_ this time, I would sacrifice a little bit of my pride to do it.

"Okay," I chirped innocently. "If you say so."

* * *

An hour later, a gigantic bowl of chocolate and caramel drizzled popcorn had been completely devoured, a full two liter bottle of soda gone, and our beloved heroine was currently making out with a tree.

"God," Seth chortled, choking on another snicker as the nun caught Molly Shannon's character in the act. "'Doing my part to save the rainforest?' Hey, what do you think Sam would say if I showed my respect to the Quileute land that way?"

I squealed, throwing a kernel of fluffed corn at him and trying not to completely break out in girlish giggles. "I don't think he'd need to say anything! You'd just wake up one day and find yourself strapped into a hospital bed."

He guffawed, nudging me playfully with an elbow. "But you'd still love me, right? You'd visit me everyday?"

My lips pursed, brows drawing together in mock deliberation. "I don't know. If you'd cheat on my with a few pine trees, I think I might have to see what I was missing out on and ditch you for the wood folk."

And the day went on, filled with lightly tossed ammunition, flirtatious prodding, and perfectly harmonized belts of laughter.

* * *

**(A/N) This actually came out longer than I thought it would, probably because of all of my useless rambli-**

***Author breaks out into a fit of hacking coughs. Please stand by***

**Sorry - I was just choking on the amount of cheese in this one. I'm not sure if it related too well to the title, but I figure that most will tend to stray a little from the intended promps. Actually, my opinion is that this chapter in particular was completely suckish. Please ignore that and leave some lovely reviews anyway :D**


	4. D: Destiny

**Destiny**

Seth Clearwater Series

* * *

The idea of imprinting still baffled me. Soul mates? Seth and I were destined to be together? Before we were even born, fate had decided that we would fall and in love at first glance and never become victims of 'growing apart'. I was skeptical (understandably, I think) and terrified. The whole point of bona fide love was to slowly get to know a person inside and out, good and bad, until there was no doubt in your mind that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with that person. _The rest of your life_. I was only fifteen!

We hadn't gotten that chance for that, though; Seth knew he was head-over-heels for me before he even knew my name. And how was I supposed to say no to that?

It was awkward, to say the least. There were hard times leading up to my acceptance, but even after I had settled into my life as an imprint I was still unsure if I was doing the right thing - let alone if this was all actually real. I'd never believed in love at first sight, not when 40-50 percent of marriages ended in divorce these days. Didn't those people in failed matrimony think that they were soul mates towards the beginning? But look what happened to them as the years went by. Was that possible for Seth and I? He was supposedly irrevocably tied to me, but did that devotion go both ways? What if **I** ended up changing my mind; What if I got sick of it all and just left him somewhere down the road? It wouldn't be fair. It wouldn't be right.

Because of those hesitant feelings, I wondered if I was just being horrible for stringing Seth along and staying with him when I wasn't half as sure about us as he was. It might have been better just to cut him off right in the start and convince him that we were just the companionable kind of imprints. He had a real true love somewhere out there that wasn't me. Maybe amour wasn't supposed to exist between us.

Even if I thought that, there was no way that I would act on that lack of faith. In my dilemma, I still couldn't deny that what I felt towards Seth was more than just amiable like. The more time we spent together and he showed his sentiments, the more he hooked me in. He was winning me over just by being himself: affectionate and pure. Immature sometimes, but the most compassionate and honest boy I had ever met. It was almost unbelievable that someone could be so _good_.

Against my will, he made me fall in love with him. He stole my heart before I could fully say no.

All couples had their doubts, but maybe I should forget the fact that destiny was at work here and just go with what my heart told me.

* * *

**(A/N) Ah, a true drabble. This was origionally much longer, but I decided to cut down and save some of the other ideas for later chapters. I DO still have a long way to go ;D**

**If you're reading, please review! I'm getting a little nervous with the lack of diverse feedback, honestly ^-^***

**And while I'm at it, does anyone have suggestions for the letter 'E'? I haven't found a good word to use as a theme yet...**


	5. E: Envy

**Envy**

Seth Clearwater Series

* * *

"He's just so... ergh!!"

"_I know_."

"I can't stand him sometimes! Why can't he just leave me alone?!"

"_I know_."

"He doesn't know anything about me - why does he still act like he does?"

"_I know_."

"He can't tell me what to do! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"_I know_."

I sighed, sensing a pattern in Seth and I's telephone conversation.

"I'm not mad at _you_, you know," I said, momentarily calming down for Seth's sake. Being in his position and listening to me rambled on endlessly with complaints about life couldn't have been particularly comfortable. I hadn't experienced it myself yet, seeing as Seth wasn't the kind of guy who would call his girlfriend to verbally express his frustrations. He wouldn't want to burden me so he would keep his feelings to himself - at least until I forced them out of him.

"_I know_."

Unable to hold it back, a chuckle escaped my lips. "You can say something else besides 'I know' and not get yelled at."

"_I know_."

I shook my head, not knowing if I should feel angry or amused at his repetitive speech. Despite whatever front I put on for him, the only emotion whirling around in my gut at the moment was enraged annoyance. Chagrin filled every ounce of my blood and was distributed throughout my every limb: a common side-effect of dealing with my father. I wanted to borrow some of Seth's strength and punch a whole in the wall to relieve some of the tension.

"It's just," I started off, elaborating and trying to gain some control over myself, "It's like he's comming into my life **now** and trying to take care of me. We've lived together since I was born and he's never really bothered to give a damn, so why would he decide to jump in now when I barely even need him anymore? Sometimes I wish he would just disappear. You're so lucky that your dad - "

And that was where I knew I crossed the line. What the hell was I saying? Was I really about to tell Seth that he's _lucky_ his father passed away? Did I honestly feel envious of his lack of masculine paternal care? Of course not! I was just on a rampage - I hadn't meant to say that! God, he was going to hate me; I'm a total jerk! What the hell was even goin through my mind?!

"Seth," I choked, not even knowing how I could begin to explain myself to him. "I didn't - I mean, that wasn't..."

God, just shoot me now. I was dead where I stood. Seth would, without a doubt, be horrified at how heartless I was, realize that he had made a mistake by imprinting on a jackass like me and go running back to his pack to negotiate some kind of restaining order like they had done with the vampires in Forks. Without Seth, life suddenly seemed meaningless. I could never survive without him: he was my rock.

I needed to get him back. I loved him.

"You know I didn't mean to say it like that! I was just babbling nonsense - you know me! Please, can you understand? I would NEVER think like that in my right mind. I'm just so upset about my dad and I'm talking without any restraint - not that I actually think that! God, no! I'm just an idiot who can't keep her mouth shut. Damn it..."

I couldn't even begin to wrap my mind around the crime I had just commited. Great going, Shiloh. That has to be one for the record books. Worst way to lose the love of your life: tell him how jealous you are that his father is dead. Nice.

"Seth," I croaked out pathetically. "I don't even know what to say. Do you understand? Can you forgive me? I'm **so** sorry! I just need to sew my mouth closed and never speak again..."

"_I know_."

My heart sank. What? What did he know? He knew I was sorry or he knew a good surgeon who could remove the gap between my lips? Which was it?

"...Huh?"

"_**I know**_."

It was strange how just the slightest bit of stress he put on those two words could mean so much to me. I could have cried. I had been so stupid: like that tiny (but abominable) slip-up could completely ruin the relationship we had. I should have known better.

* * *

**(A/N) I've come to a decision. And please, don't think of my as a brat trying to make some kind of ultimatum for you guys - I'm just being rational.**

**I am no longer updating this fic on FanFiction(dot)net.**

**Again, please don't think I'm just going on a spoiled rampage. Its just that when I have hundred of readers and only a very small amount of them making any effort to give me feedback, it just tells me that this booklet isn't very popular here and I shouldn't waste my time. For those of you who would like to continue reading the rest of this "story", I will be putting the link to my Quizilla account on my homepage, where I will be continuing to update because of the supportive fan base there :] Hope you guys understand!**


End file.
